N'Goo Tuana
N' Goo Tuana is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 film Scooby-Doo. He is a criminal who pretends to be a theme park actor of Spooky Island and serves as Scrappy-Doo's right-hand man as well as the partner of Zarkos. He was portrayed by Steven Grives. Background Personality N'Goo is a cunning and mysterious thug with an unpleasant attitude plotting to take over and rule the world with his allies and their army of demons. However, he is very talented when he plays the piano really well. Even though N'Goo is surprised to discover that Mondavarious is actually Scrappy-Doo in disguise, he continues to assist him in succeeding his plan to take over the world. Physical appearance N'Goo is a man of average height with a broad build and completely bald with several tattoos on his head and one tattoo on his chest of a human heart that appears to be on fire. His usual attire consists of a long maroon velvet coat with no sleeves, black trousers with a red belt buckle, boots and several black and golden bracelets around his arms. In one scene he is seen wearing a brown vest however he goes back to his normal attire later on. Role in the film N'Goo is first seen performing his act with his partner Zarkos that Velma watches, explaining about the demons to the tourists who came to see his act. He is next seen in the hotel's lobby playing the piano, and gets an applause because he plays the piano really well. When the demons break into the hotel and abduct the tourists, N'Goo attempts to take the Daemon Ritus from Daphne but fails. Later on, he is next seen escorting the imprisoned Scooby to Mondavarious who convinces him to be the sacrifice. N'Goo is then assisting with the ritual by using the pincer to take out Scooby's soul, but Shaggy intervened and knocks over Mondavarious, freeing Scooby's soul from N'Goo's pincer back to his owner. When Fred unmasked Mondavarious, N'Goo was actually surprised to discover that Mondavarious was actually a robot and a puppy in disguise, but continued to assist him due to him being in possession of the Daemon Ritus. He helped Scrappy during the final battle by attempting to remove Scooby's soul, however he is knocked unconscious by Fred after being hit over the head with a climbing rope. At the end of the movie after his defeat he, Zarkos, Scrappy and their henchmen were arrested and presumably imprisoned for life. Trivia *N'Goo is the only main character in the movie to not find Scrappy annoying or obnoxious and is shown to be the only one showing him any respect as well as being the only character on the police helicopter willing to sit with Scrappy and the pet carrier on top of him. *It is shown that N'Goo is a very talented piano player, which he gets an applause from the tourists. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:One-time characters Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Secondary Antagonists